


My high school romance

by Mr_Snail



Category: Ian Lee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ianlee, M/M, crackfic, highschoolAU, iloveianlee, leesbians, thisISAJOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Snail/pseuds/Mr_Snail
Summary: I was always alone... That was untill i met an angelIan Lee~~~Ian was a beautiful transfer student and I was a high school loner. There's no way we can have a relationship... Or so I thought
Relationships: Ian lee/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I always felt alone in this world that was untill i met ian lee

~~~

The school bell was a lound and distasteful noise in my ear. Echoing even long after it stopped ringing. "Shoot I'm going to be late for class!" I said to myself. With a turn of my heel I began to sprint to my class. I had biology which was on the other side of the school! So I ran with everything I had. I was running so fast I didn't see him walking in front of me. 

CRASH

the next thing I know is the floor is cold against my face, papers scattered the tiles. "Hey watch it!!-" 

"Are you ok??"

His soft had was reached out to me. I couldn't possibly be mad at such a beautiful person. "Ah- y-yeah" I had never been so speechless before. He was like an angel who stole my voice away. I would beg for it back. "Sorry for being in the way" he said his beautiful eyes turned away from me. "No.. it's m-my fault for r-runing" I felt the blood rush to my face, I knew I was blushing. I knew...

I was in love


	2. My high school angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian appears infront of you again! This could be fate.
> 
> Unless she ruins it for me

The words in my brain formed a sentence but my mouth wouldn't allow me to speek! I nodded apologetically and ran past him. He shouted something to me but my ears were so overwhelmed by such a heavenly voice I couldn't make out what he was saying, so I carried on running...

Thump, thump thump

My heart was pounding my ribcage begging to be let out to find the boy who was in the corridor. I sighed heavily and curled up behind my arms on my desk, hoping no one could see my rose red face. So many questions stuck to the front of my brain. I couldn't focus at all. "Who was he?", "Is he new??", "What classes is he in?". It was like the same song on repeat in my mind. The constant sound of his angelic voice...

When break came around I had calmed down from my recent encounter with someone from the heavens. Oh lord, why did you send me an angel? Why someone so much more beautiful than me!

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise the godly presence standing infront of me. "Hello there". 

THUMP

I looked up instantly. There he was. Ian Lee. Holding my English literature binder. "Oh- hi." Calm down calm down! I thought as he behan to hold out my binder. "I believe you dropped this when you bumped into me earlier." I reached out to grab it, my hand ever so slightly brushing past his. "Ah, t-thank you" he smiled at me so softly I couldn't help but beam back. "Hey Ian!". 

I know that voice all too well.

Gabrielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no the school bully has probably already marked her territory. What will happen? Will you stand up to her or is the dream of Ian Lee gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I love Ian Lee!!
> 
> Chapter 2 if you guys like it! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
